home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Barnett
Sgt. Robert "Bob" Barnett was a recurring character in Home And Away in 1988 and 1989. He first appeared in January 1988 (pilot episode), and last appeared in May 1989 (Episode 307). Bob was played by Rob Baxter. Biography Backstory 1988-1989 Barnett was the local police sergeant for Summer Bay. A portly man aged in his early-to-mid 40s, Barnett was a fair cop, no pun intended, and even had a sense of humour. He was there the day Sam Barlow shot his wife Kerry Barlow dead. Sam had threatened to shoot Barnett but he said it is not worth spending 30 years in jail for. In October 1988, Barnett investigated a robbery at The Macklin Group. Bob had a son Craig, who attended Summer Bay High School. Barnett was last seen in May 1989 when he arrested Roo Stewart's boyfriend Simon Yates, who had been framed by Dodge for trying to burn down Morag Bellingham's house. Barnett was still living in the local area in 1990. What became of him after is unknown. As of 2020, Barnett has not bene mentioned, so it is unlikely he still resides in Summer Bay he would have retired from the police force around 15 years ago. He would be aged about 75 years of age now. Memorable info Birthday: About 1945 Full Name: Robert Barnett First Line: "No need to worry, Mr Fisher." (when Don says he'll follow Bob and Bobby to the police station) Final Line: "That'll be up to the magistrate." (to Alf, when he asks if Simon Yates will be released on bail.) Even though just a recurring character, Barnett appeared in the pilot episode in January 1988, so does count as an original character, he was often popping in to grab a meat pie, at Ailsa Hogan's store, one of the very few minor characters seen in the pilot to appear on a sporadic basis in the regular show. Family Spouse Mrs Barnett Children Craig Barnett Appearances 1988 Total: 28 appearances *Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) *Episode 4 (21 January 1988) *Episode 6 (25 January 1988) *Episode 22 (16 February 1988) *Episode 28 (24 February 1988) *Episode 29 (25 February 1988) *Episode 38 (9 March 1988) *Episode 40 (11 March 1988) *Episode 43 (16 March 1988) *Episode 44 (17 March 1988) *Episode 45 (18 March 1988) *Episode 46 (21 March 1988) *Episode 47 (22 March 1988) *Episode 56 (4 April 1988) *Episode 57 (5 April 1988) *Episode 60 (8 April 1988) *Episode 61 (11 April 1988) *Episode 65 (15 April 1988) *Episode 187 (4 October 1988) *Episode 188 (5 October 1988) *Episode 191 (10 October 1988) *Episode 192 (11 October 1988) *Episode 196 (17 October 1988) *Episode 199 (20 October 1988) *Episode 202 (25 October 1988) *Episode 203 (26 October 1988) *Episode 208 (2 November 1988) *Episode 210 (4 November 1988) 1989 Total: 7 appearances *Episode 289 (20 Apr 1989) *Episode 290 (21 Apr 1989) *Episode 291 (24 Apr 1989) *Episode 292 (25 Apr 1989) *Episode 294 (27 Apr 1989) *Episode 306 (15 May 1989) *Episode 307 (16 May 1989) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:1989 minor characters. Category:Policemen. Category:Original characters. Category:Police Officers. Category:Barnett family